1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying slide fastener sliders for use in combination with a slider holder for the attachment of sliders to pairs of slide fastener stringers. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for supplying slide fastener sliders one at a time to a predetermined position, with the pull tab of the slider directed substantially perpendicularly to the slider body wings.
2. Prior Art
As well known in the art, a lock slider for slide fasteners comprises a pair of substantially parallel flat wings interconnected at one end by a neck or guide post, with the wings defining a substantially Y-shaped channel for guiding rows of coupling elements into and out of interlocked engagement, and a pull tab pivotally connected to one of the wings for operating the slider, the pull tab having a locking pawl movable into the guide channel for locking engagement with the coupling elements. Another known lock slider is of the type which comprises a locking pawl mounted on one of the wings and normally spring-biased into the guide channel and a pull tab pivotally connected to the locking pawl. With those lock sliders as described, the locking pawl projects into the guide channel for locking engagement with the coupling elements when the pull tab is put down into its recumbent position in which the pull tab lies flatwise against and extends parallel to the body wings beyond their rear ends. To unlock the slider, the pull tab must be lifted from the recumbent position to a raised position substantially perpendicular to the wings so as to retract the locking pawl out of the guide channel.
When a chain of coupling elements is to be threaded through such a lock slider, it is necessary that the pull tab be erected to withdraw the locking pawl out of the guide channel, with the slider being securely held on a holder against dislodgement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,666, issued Aug. 23, 1960 shows an example of prior art device according to which the pull tab is directed substantially perpendicularly to the slider body wings by gravity while the slider travels down a chute. This device is however directed exclusively to sliders with no locking means, and hence is not applicable to lock sliders having pull tabs that are hard to be moved pivotally to an erected position only by gravity. It has therefore been common practice for the operator to lift the pull tab manually before application of the slider to the holder, a procedure which is time-consuming, tedius, and less productive. There has long been a need to provide an apparatus which can supply lock sliders to the holder, with pull tab being erected.